freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Mis expectativas de Bendy y el Renacimiento Oscuro
Candy: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta mierda! (dyeggoh noh komenthez vazhura hezta bes, xk dezpuez rezpondhen ha thu komentharyoh hi noh avlan d mih vlogg) Esta vez, si no son ciegos y leyeron el título, hablaré sobre mis previsiones sobre Bendy y el Renacimiento Oscuro (o Bendy and the Dark Revival, como hablan los espangleses). Bueno, comencemos con mi jodida opinión. Bien, pienso que el jugador será Henry, y en ello discuto la opinión del YouTuber "BON BON Y BONNET" sobre el uso del personaje Lynda Stein como protagonista, aunque no descarto dicha probabilidad. Digo esto porque el nombre del tráiler en el canal de Joey Drew Studios se llama "RETURN TO THE STUDIO", en español "REGRESO AL ESTUDIO", o sea, es obviamente alguien que ya estuvo allí, aunque puede que también controlemos a Wally Franks o un viejo trabajador. En este juego preveo que tendrá una similitud con FNaF: que Bendy tenga un jumpscare, o que mejor, cada vez que un personaje te mate, quien haya realizado el golpe final muestre un screamer. También estoy seguro al 99,9% de que habrá un nuevo personaje. También es probable que estemos en un ambiente con el taller destrozado o que tenga algo de colores, aunque en el tráiler solo se vio negro y ese naranja marrón lo que sea. También preveo que en el último capítulo, se destruirá la Máquina de Tinta, y se revelará que Bendy es Joey Drew. Y algo más que he pensado, es que theMeatly nos sorprenderá y el juego tendrá un Capítulo 6. También pensé que habría muchas máquinas de tinta y muchos Bendys, pero eso ya es mierda para otro momento. Como siempre, pensé que Sammy Lawrence regresaría, pero a la vez pienso que, de nuevo, se va a morir justo cuando aparezca. No creo que volvamos a ver al Proyeccionista, aunque es sinceramente uno de mis personajes favoritos, lo mismo con Bertrum Piamonte. Toda mi vida me pregunté cómo se pronunciaba su apellido en inglés (Piedmont). Entonces yo decía "Bertram Pidmont", hasta que me di cuenta que el apellido tiene una traducción (facepalm everybody uwu). Sin más spam, voy a continuar. Alice será hermosa, o... lo que ella diga... Boris estará de vuelta pero se sentirá traicionado y te querá vio (okno) matar, y al final se liberarán a todos de las maldiciones y corrupciones de tinta gracias a la destrucción de la máquina de tinta. Una cosa más, que esto me llamó mucho la atención y tuve esta teoría desde la primera vez: Cuando Allison Pendle (creo que es ella) dice "But one thing always remains: The choices you make" (Pero una cosa siempre queda: Las elecciones que haces." me hace pensar que el juego tendrá múltiples finales, además de decir eso de que camines con ángeles o con demonios antes de dicha línea, recuerda a los 2 posibles finales (los caminos del ángel y del demonio) en el Capítulo 3 "Subir y Bajar". Bueno, esto ha sido todo, déjenme sus expectativas en los comentarios y bye! Categoría:Entradas